1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic boot and, more particularly, to an orthopedic boot that is ventilative and has an air cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
During a rehabilitating process, an orthopedic boot is usually used to hold a twisted ankle or broken leg at a fixed position. A conventional orthopedic boot substantially comprises a foot support and a leg support. The leg support is connected with the foot support to hold a leg of a user at a fixed angle relative to the foot.
However, the conventional orthopedic boot is not ventilative, and the leg support of the conventional orthopedic boot has a stiff edge and abuts against the calves of the user to cause discomfort to the user. In addition, the conventional orthopedic boot is made of hard rubber, so wearing the conventional orthopedic boot is uncomfortable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ventilative orthopedic boot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.